The Resolved Problem
by upperstorykid
Summary: Never lie if you want your life peaceful. Even just a small lie, it can ruin your entire life. Based on the author's true story. Rated T for languages


A/N : based on my true life. The resolved problem. (I play Orihime in this story, and she don't like Ichigo). Truly OOC.

Disclaimer : (c) Bleach is not mine.

Please review.

-o-

Never lie if you want your life peaceful. Even just a small lie, it can ruin your entire life.

Ada yang aneh dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Ia menjadi sangat pendiam dengan tiba-tiba. Karena tingkahnya yang aneh, Orihime Inoue bertanya padanya apakah ada masalah. Awalnya ia berkata tidak ada apa-apa, tapi akhirnya ia mengatakannya. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia hamper putus dengan pacarnya, Ichigo Kurosaki, karena orangtua mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Plus, Ichigo menjadi tidak sabaran akhir-akhir ini. Sebagai teman yang peduli padanya, Orihime memutuskan untuk mengirim sms pada Ichigo.

(A/N : O untuk Orihime dan I untuk Ichigo)

O : Eh, gue punya temen. Dia nggak sabaran banget gitu, sampe pacarnya sedih bgt. Kasian ya.

I : Hey, listen one thing bitch. JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN GUE! GUE TAU GUE SALAH, GUE JUGA MAU MINTA MAAF SAMA DIA! JANGAN GANGGU MASALAH GUE, K, BITCH? ANJING!!

O : Listen fucking whore. GUE GE IKUT URUSAN LO! GUE TUH PUNYA TEMEN DI (sensor) DAN DIA BERMASALAH KEA GITU! LO JUGA GATAU SIAPA KAN? GAUSAH EMOSI KEK. Woo.

I : Siapa temen lo? Ada berapa? Kelas berapa?

O : Gue ga bisa bilang soalnya ini private bgt. Soalnya masalah dia tuh jauh lebih besar dari masalah lo.

I : Jawab dong! Gue tuh nggak mau rebut, soalnya anak2 (sensor) itu kalo udah berantem bisa sampe bunuh2an!

O : bunuh? Gila -,-

(A/N : kamu juga bingung kan? Aku juga. Yah emang sih pas dibaca kok aneh banget, padahal aku nggak ngesms sesuatu yg nantangin, tapi tiba2 dia malah bilang sampe ribut2 segala macem.)

(Author lupa lanjutannya karena sms2 terkutuk itu sudah dihapus -__-)

Akhirnya masalah Ichigo dan Rukia selesai dengan damai. Tapi ternyata masih ada satu masalah. Akhiny Ichigo ngesms lagi ke Orihime.

I : Lo inget kan yang waktu itu lo bilang lo punya temen anak (sensor)? Waktu lu kirim itu temen2 gue ada di deket gue dan ngebaca sms itu! Mereka kira lo beneran nantangin!! Gue mau Tanya anak2 yg lo bilang itu bener ada atau cuma boongan?

O : Gue boong kok.

I : Iya gue tau tapi temen gue ngira lu nantangin!! Mereka ngajakin temen2 lu rebut!! Lu bayangin (sensor) itu kalo rebut bunuh2an! Lu mau kalo kea gitu?

O : Gue kan udah bilang bohong! Bilang ke temen lo!

I : Iya gue tau lu nggak beneran tapi temen gue nggak ngira itu boong! Mereka udah ngamuk bgt!!

O : Yaudah bilang aja temen gue berbohong untuk mendamaikan gue dan pacar gue, gitu. Selese kan.

I : Lu mau? Mereka nggak pandang cewek atau cowok! Gue khawatir lu sama temen2 lu! Kalo lo kenapa2 nanti gue yang disalahin Rukia!!

O : gue memang harus bohong buat damaiin lo sama Rukia! Gue gak bermaksud nantangin! Ga ada cara lain selain bohong! Sumpah gue takut Chi..

I : Lo sih asal ngomong kemaren! Mereka tuh lagi kerumah gue! Mereka lagi main di rumah gue kemaren.. lo takut?

O : Ya iyalah gue bisa bd (A/N : JANGAN TANYA ARTINYA APA) gila..

I : Udah gue bilang ke mereka!! Tapi lo ga bakal sampe bd kan!! Neraka loh!

O : Gue tuh kalo ngomong serius Chi. Kecuali pas gue lagi bohong kea kemaren.

I : Rukia tuh marah bgt ama gue!! Jadi gue nggak mau bikin dia tambah marah lagi!! Eh kata temen gue mereka Cuma becanda kok!

O : ICHIGO ANJING! GUE TUH UDAH GEMETER GA JELAS, SAMPE UDAH HAMPIR MO BIKIN SURAT WASIAT!

I : Yaudah mereka bohong kok!

O : Bener kan ya? EH DODOL GUA UDAH NANGIS

I : Eh2 maaf deh gue nggak mau lo ampe nangis!! Maafin gue ya.. please gue nyesel abis.. maaf ya..

Dan seterusnya. Ternyata dia bohong (Sebenernya bukan dia sih tapi temennya, dia jujur tapi temennya yang ngibul). Tapi tetep aja nyawa gue masih ada di dia. Katanya dia masih bisa bikin temen2nya lebih marah lagi kalo gue lapor ke pacarnya. For all readers, jangan pernah bohong. Ini masih masalah yang nggak terlalu berat. Never lie, k?


End file.
